


Waiting on the Next Adventure

by CastielsHeart



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: The continuing adventures of Sam, Dean, Cas, Dmitri, & Sasha.





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_1_2018_b46916ab-ed70-4bc2-b2bb-4ca09d39f9ca_zps9fqfzlux.jpg.html)

Sam returns to the bunker in his newly acquired jeep which he had purchased after his brother Dean and his best friend Castiel had become partners not only in life but also in hunting. They all three still hunted together but Sam sometimes felt the odd man out. Besides Sam enjoyed hunting on his own and with his new friends Dmitri and Sasha Tippens. They had joined him on a hunt four months ago when Dean had been too sick to help him. That was also during the same hunt that Cas and Dean had become a couple.

The Impala sat in the garage with road dust still on it so Sam inferred that Cas and Dean had not been home long. Dean would not let his baby stay dirty long. Sam took in their collection of classic cars the Men of Letters left behind. He could have used one of them but his modern black jeep was more practical and less ostentatious.

When Sam entered the bunker he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. He dropped hid duffel on the war room table and headed to see what his brother and best friend were up to. They had agreed that intimate encounters were to be confined to private space so Sam was relatively certain he wasn’t about to get his senses violated.

Sam walked into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by his brother with a warm smile. “Hiyah Sammy! Figures you’d make it in for dinner,” Dean said while flipping hamburger patties in a frying pan. Sam usually ate healthier but he always made an exception for Dean’s signature burgers. Dean and Cas must have went grocery shopping before returning to the bunker because when he left the refrigerator and cupboards were bare.

Sam opened the refrigerator and was happy to see they had shopped with him in mind. Sam got out the ingredients to make a salad to go with his burger instead of the fries Dean had made for himself and Cas. As Sam put the ingredients on the counter, Cas gave him subtle smile. Sam knew with that it had been Cas that had shopped with him in mind. “Thanks Cas.” Sam said patting the angel on his trench coat clad shoulders.

“Yeah, Cas made sure I bought your rabbit food,” Dean said with disgust in his tone.

“Wouldn’t kill you to wat something healthy, Dean.” Sam said in retribution.

Cas chuckled and said, “Your welcome Sam.” The angel turned to Dean and said seriously, “Your brother is right Dean.” Right before an impish smile found its way onto Cas’ face.

“Great Sam! You’ve turned my boyfriend against me.” Dean said feigning anger and betrayal. Sam and Cas broke into laughter. Dean tried to keep his serious face but he failed. He soon joined his brother and his angel in laughter.

They ate and discussed their cases. Cas and Dean had cleaned out a cemetery in Kentucky that had been infested by a small family of ghouls. Sam had cleaned out a violent nest of vampires in Oregon. He hadn’t done it alone. Dmitri and Sasha had been with him from the start of the case. He had invited them to stop by the bunker if they were ever in the area. Sam was hoping he could introduce his new friends to his brother and Cas soon.

“So Sammy, what are your plans for tonight?” Dean asked cheerfully after they finished dinner. It was nice to see Dean so happy and relaxed.

“I’m beat. I’m going to turn in.” Sam said as he finished washing the dishes.

“See you in the morning.” Cas said with a smile.

“Yeah bro sleep well.” Dean added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas retreated to their bedroom. They lay together cuddled as close as possible. Dean was running his fingers through Cas’ hair. The angel was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and Dean was wearing nothing but his boxers. “If someone had told me back in that barn with Bobby when we first met that we would end up here I would have called you crazy.” Dean said nostalgically.

“I share the sentiment Dean however I couldn’t be happier with how things turned out.” Cas said turning to face Dean. Dean looked at Cas and smiled. Dean pulled his angel closer and kissed his chapped lips passionately. They lazily kissed until Dean fell asleep. Cas stayed in his boyfriends embrace listening to Dean’s even breaths as he slept peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was awoken by a text message at 8am.

>>From: Dmitri ---Time: 7:57am <<  
Hey Sam. We are going to be in the area on a case. Mind if we drop in? We might need your help too.

Sam smiled.

>>To: Dmitri ---Time: 8:04am <<  
Sure. When should I expect you?

 

>>From: Dmitri ---Time: 8:12am <<  
Tomorrow around midday.

 

>>To: Dmitri ---Time: 8:20am <<  
See you guys then!

 

Sam was excited and smiled as he made his way to the showers to start his day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam makes his way to the shower room the bunker is silent. He assumes Dean is still fast asleep with Cas by his side. Dean used to only get about four hours of sleep a night. Now that he has Cas, Dean sleeps more and is better for it. Sam has never seen Dean this happy and at ease. Just thinking about it makes Sam smile.

Sam dresses and decides to take the jeep into town to get some additional supplies since they are going to have guest coming tomorrow. Sam really hopes his new friends and his brother and best friend hit it off. In their line of work it’s hard to maintain relationships. It would be nice to build their family back up as well as have new allies.

Sam decided to get all the fixings for a nice steak dinner. He wasn’t trying to impress per say but he knew Dean and Dmitri would appreciate it. They had similarities between them but enough difference to make Sam worry that they might clash. Sam got plenty of what Dean called “rabbit food” for him and Sasha. Sam and Sasha had a lot in common except Sam did not like to yoga. He could do yoga but Sasha was all into it and had even got his brother Dmitri to join him occasionally. Sasha said it helped him deal with stress and it made him a stronger more versatile hunter. Sam just got bored with it after a short time and his mind would start to wonder. Sam just didn’t have it in him to meditate apparently.

Sam realized he had been lost in thought staring at the produce for an uncomfortable amount of time. A stock girl was giving him a concerned look. Sam smiled at her and cleared his throat. She smiled back and Sam decided to move on before she thought he was losing his mind.

When Sam got back to the bunker he discovered his brother up and cooking a rather elaborate breakfast for two humans and an angel that didn’t really eat. Cas did eat on occasion but he didn’t need to. He wouldn’t eat certain things because he claimed they just tasted like atoms but he did make exceptions for certain things. He really liked breakfast food, coffee, the occasional beer, pizza, and of course hamburgers. Like his vessel Jimmy, Cas had a penchant for red meat.

Cas was drinking coffee and Dean was making enough noise to wake the dead. When Dean noticed Sam he gave him a nob and said, “You got up and left early.”

“Yeah I got a text from Dmitri this morning. Him and Sasha are going to be in the area on a case and they are wanting to stop by. They said they might also need our help. Decided I better go into town and get more supplies if we have guests to feed.” Sam explained while unloading the groceries.

“That sounds good. I’ve heard you talk so much about them I’d like to get a crack at them myself.” Dean said smiling.

“You’re going to be civil, right Dean?” Sam said warningly.

“Of Course, but hey I got to test them and see what they’re made of.” Dean said smiling maliciously.

“Please Dean!” Sam whined.

“Fine. Civil. Whatever. It’d be nice to have a case too. I’m already getting cabin fever.” Dean said eagerly.

“Dean you just got back from a case yesterday.” Cas scolded.

“I know babe, but it wasn’t that exciting.” Dean murmured. Cas responded by rolling his eyes and picking back up his coffee.

Sam watched this small exchange with a satisfied smirk on his face. He thought they were cute but he’d never say that out load for fear Dean would shot him. “They will be here around mid-day tomorrow so I thought I get a couple rooms set up for them. How long until your outlandish breakfast spread is ready?”  
Dean chuckled and responded, “Fifteen minutes.”

“Perfect. Shouldn’t take me much longer than that.” Sam said as he was already making his way out of the kitchen and toward the living quarters.

Sam finds two rooms side by side that haven’t been stagnant for too long. He changes the bed linens and does some cursory dusting and calls it good enough. When he reenters the kitchen he finds Dean just plating the food so absolutely perfect timing. They eat making jokes and discussing the cases they just finished in more detail. Sam has to admit the ghouls had not given them much of a fight thus he could understand why his brother might be itching for action again so soon.

“Just think with five of us whatever their case is we could wrap it up quick and clean.” Dean muses.

“If we close it that quickly then you’ll be bored again.” Cas suggests.

“Nonsense. We’ll have two new people to hang out with and get to know. Plus maybe you and I could go for a little vacation. Maybe head over to Texas. I’d love to go to an authentic rodeo.” Dean says to Cas smiling as he reaches over to grasp Cas’ hand. Castiel smiles back and rubs circles into Dean’s hand.

“Sounds fine Dean.” Castiel says holding his cup up to Sam who is refilling everyone’s cup with coffee.

“Do you guys have plans today?” Sam asked.

“Not really thought we’d maybe watch some movies or binge watch some Netflix and eat junk food with you.” Dean said smiling waiting for a response.

“Sounds great.” Sam said. He didn’t mind hunting on his own but he missed hanging with Dean and Cas. A day in together sounded like heaven.

The day was a mix of movies and TV shows. Some good and some just down right awful. There was almost a battle when Dean insisted on pouring M&M’s in the popcorn. Later they squared off in a three way Twizzler battle to the death that ended with Dean biting Cas’ Twizzler in half. Cas pouted for about two seconds before thumping Dean in the ear which caused a cascade pillow fight between all three of them. Needless to say that although they barely left the confines of Dean and Cas’ room they were thoroughly exhausted at the end of the night.

Sam gives his brother and Cas a big hug and then retires to his room. He is content and tired. He is just settling into his bed when he text tone goes off.

<<<From Dmitri 11:45pm>>>  
Be there around 11am. What can I bring to get on your brother’s good side.

Sam can’t help but chuckle.

 

<<<To Dmitri 11:50pm>>>  
Pie & Beer.

<<<From Dmitri 11:54pm>>>  
Really?!

<<To Dmitri 11:55pm>>>  
YEP.

<<<< From Dmitri 11:58pm>>>>  
Alright man. See you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long.

Sam is usually awake bright and early every morning at 7:30am. He usually goes for a run first thing before coming back and showering followed by breakfast. Today Sam actually manages to sleep in to 8:30am. He gets up and goes straight to the shower, he really doesn’t feel like a run today. He’ll probably be getting plenty of exercise soon enough if he goes on a hunt with Dmitri and Sasha, so why not be lazy this morning.

Sam heads for the kitchen, he needs coffee ASAP or he is going to pop his jaw out of place yawning. Sam is astonished to find Dean bustling around in the kitchen. There is no Cas in sight which kind of alarms Sam. Dean and Cas have been nearly inseparable since they got together.

“Morning Dean, where is Cas?” Sam says trying to sound normal and not prying.

“Sent him into town for doughnuts and some of those fancy teas you said Dmitri and Sasha like. I am doing a brunch spread for our guests.” Dean says like it is no big deal.

“Really?” Sam says incredulously. 

“What? I can be nice.” Dean says defensively. 

“Not normally.” Sam says pouring a cup of coffee.

“You wound me Sam.” Dean says with false indignation. 

“Fine. I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I’m just surprised, is all.” Sam says honestly.

“The way you described them, they sound like good people. They saved your ass more times than one. In my book that makes them deserving of hospitality.” Dean says busying himself wiping nervously at an already clean counter.

Then it crosses Sam’s mind that Cas no longer as a vehicle. Dean made him get rid of his “pimp mobile” because Dean claimed it was embarrassing. “What vehicle did Cas take?”

Dean clears his throat, “He took the Impala.” 

“Oh, you really are in love.” Sam says with a serious look.

“Can it Sammy! Not really in the headspace to discuss my love life with you this morning. If it must be said then, yes. I love and trust Cas. End of conversation.” Dean says pointing at Sam in warning.

Sam puts up his hands in placation. “Okay. Anything I can help you with?

“Yeah. Start setting up the war room table. We don’t have enough room for all of us to sit in here.” Dean suggests. Sam does as Dean asks without another word. Sam doesn’t want to poke the bear. If Sam is honest he’s just glad to see Dean as happy and comfortable with Cas as he is.

Sam doesn’t even finishes sitting out the plates when Cas returns. He’s dressed in black jeans and a cobalt blue button down. Sam thinks it’s still odd to see Cas so casual however Cas does have his trench coat on. The angel doesn’t need it to stay warm, Sam reasons it is something that comforts Cas on an emotional level. Kind of like a favorite blanket for a small child. Cas is loaded down with boxes of doughnuts and a few grocery bags. Sam takes the doughnuts from him and puts them on the war room table.

“Thanks Sam. Where is Dean?” Cas asks immediately.

Sam can’t help but smile, “He’s still in the kitchen obsessing. His enthusiasm surprises me.” Sam confides.

“He loves you Sam. These two hunters mean a lot to you. Dean feels that they deserve respect and a big welcome because of your praise. Never doubt Dean would do anything for you.” Cas says with feeling.

“I know. He feels deeply for you too, Cas. I mean he let you drive Baby. He barely lets me do that.” Sam says grinning.

Cas’ face breaks out into the warmest smile Sam has ever seen on the angel. “Dean is such a pure soul. I just hope I deserve his love.”

“You do Cas.” Sam says simply patting Cas’ shoulder and ushering him to go ahead and join Dean in the kitchen.

They have just put the last items on the war room table when Sam’s text tone goes off.

**** From Dmitri 10:50am ****  
I followed your directions but I’m not sure we are in the right place.  
___________

Sam chuckles and just calls Dmitri.

“Hi Sam.” Dmitri answers immediately.

“Hey man so what do you see?” Sam asks already knowing what he is probably going to hear.

“It looks like you directed me out in the middle of nowhere to an abandoned mill or something.” Dmitri responds sounding a little unconvinced that Sam is not pranking him.

“Looks can be deceiving. I’ll be right out.” Sam says.

“If you say so.” Dmitri says sounding uncertain still.

Sam opens the outside bunker door to find Dmitri and Sasha leaned up against their jeep. It has a trailer attached with four ATV’s on it. Sam looks at them curiously but decides he’ll ask about them later.

“Hey guys. Come on in.” Sam says ushering them in with a smile and a hand wave. 

The brothers following looking around suspiciously. When they enter through the inner door of the bunker onto the landing of the stairs, the brothers freeze and just stare for a long moment. They are amazed by what they see. Sasha is the first to speak, “Well damn Sam! You called it a bunker but never in my dreams did I imagine this.” 

“Very super hero secret layer.” Dmitri adds.

“I know. Come meet my brother and Cas.” Sam encourages.

Dmitri holds up the six pack and grocery bag he’s carrying, “I figured we could bring our bags in later but I figured the pie and beer should take priority.”

“I knew you were a smart man Dmitri” Sam says as he leads them down the stairs.

Cas and Dean are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Dmitri, Sasha… this is my brother Dean…”Sam says and then falters.

“And this is my boyfriend, Castiel.” Dean finishes for Sam with no hesitation.

“The angel… It is a pleasure to finally meet you both.” Dmitri says with pure delight and acceptance. “Sam talks about you both incessantly. I feel like I already know you all. I brought beer and pie.” Dmitri says at the end he sounds a little nervous.

Dean takes the beer and pie and says, “I like you.” There is a moment of silence and then they all break into smiles and laughter. “I made brunch for us all if you all would like to dig in.” Dean says indicating the war room table covered in food.

“Hell yeah. Sounds awesome. We skipped breakfast this morning to make up time.” Dmitri admits.

“Maybe we can hear about your case while we eat. I know I speak for Sam and Dean too, when I say we want to help you anyway we can.” Castiel says sincerely. 

“You might change your mind.” Sasha warns.

“Doubt it.” Dean says.

“Just lay it out for us.” Sam suggests

Dmitri takes a breath and starts. “Well there is a small town about 60 miles north of here. In the last three weeks 15 people have gone missing without a trace. The town population is only 855 people. This is significant in and of itself. However we dug into the history of the town. Apparently disappearances like this crop up every 35 years.”

“Sounds like a Windigo.” Dean chimes in.

“Only problem is in the past the number of missing people have hit 50 people in a single time frame.” Sasha interjects.

“Multiple Wendigoes?” Sam questions.

“Yeah maybe or something worse. The town is surrounded by a 6,000 square acre forest. Anything could be hiding in there.” Dmitri adds sounding troubled.

“Well at least I know what the ATV’s are for.” Sam admits.

“ATV’s?” Dean says sounding excited.

“Well Dmitri and Sasha, I can say my brother is definitely in.” Sam declares.

They all smile and agree that after they finish eating, they will start making a game plan.


End file.
